Moments
by TheoTheSpurs
Summary: There are moments that can only be expressed through Poetry. From the POV of Hiccup, these Poems explore more about him as his relationship with others! Enjoy! :) [MAJOR SPOILERS FOR HTTDY2]
1. Moments

**Moments.**

Can't you hear me?  
>Don't do this<br>Snap out of it!  
>Don't do this<p>

Toothless I know  
>You are in there<br>Please I'm begging you  
>To stop.<p>

Look at what you're doing  
>Fire is leaking<br>You're eyes are slits  
>You want to kill me.<p>

Toothless!  
>This isn't you<br>You would never hurt me  
>Stop doing this<br>Stop it- come off it!

Don't betray me  
>You're my best friend<br>I believe in you  
>You would never hurt me.<p>

Toothless...

DAD NO STOP!

TOOTHLESS  
>PLEASE LISTEN TO ME<br>YOU CAN BREAK FREE  
>DON'T DO IT<p>

DAD STO-

Dad? Dad?  
>No this-<br>This cannot be  
>No.<p>

Mom don't look at me  
>Like there's no hope<br>He is Stoick  
>He is my Dad<p>

He is not..  
>HE IS NOT GOING TO<br>die.

Dad wake up!  
>Dad stop acting dead.<br>Stop it!

Jump up! Scold me!  
>Lecture me for worrying!<br>"It'll take more than just A little fire to kill me."

JUST SAY THOSE WORDS  
>OH DAD NO<br>You're not dead  
>You can't be-<br>You can't be..

dead.

You are my guide!  
>My mentor!<br>My friend!  
>You can't leave me<br>Not now when Berk needs you  
>Not when Mom needs you<p>

Not when I need you

No- no this can't This can't be happening.

This can't be happening...

Get away From him!  
>You savage Beast<p>

You killed him  
>You killed my father<p>

GET OUT OF HERE  
>GET OUT OF MY SIGHT<p>

You killed him  
>It's all your fault<br>He shouldn't have died-  
>IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT<p>

FLY AWAY  
>I HATE YOU<br>NEVER COME BACK  
>I HATE YOU<p>

I HATE YOU


	2. Passion

**With Me**

Sail with me  
>Through the seas of life<br>No matter how dark the waters  
>You will be my light<p>

Fly with me

Into the flames of Love

No matter how much it hurts

I will prove my worth

Run with me

To the fields of eternity

No matter the ache of our feet

Our love will be forever sweet.

...

**Divine Beauty**

Your words are the sweetest  
>Like honey fresh from the comb<br>Silky and lyrical- a melter of hearts  
>Oh how I long to hear your voice.<p>

Your eyes shine brighter  
>Than the whole twinkling of the sky<br>Breathe joy into my life-  
>Oh beautiful starry eyes<p>

Your hair is more precious than gold  
>Forged with the fire of Dragon's breath<br>Yet one strand from your golden locks-  
>Oh can there ever be more to ask for?<p>

And if ever one day I am allowed  
>To call you and say that, You,<br>Divine Beauty.  
>Has decided to stand by me<br>And give me strength  
>For the days to come<br>Than let my final words be this:

I have ridden on the backs of dragons  
>I have led the bravest of men<br>I have seen many wondrous sights  
>Yet nothing can be compared<br>To Astrid Hofferson.  
>My wife.<p>

...

_Hi guys! Thanks for supporting the poems and reading it! I hope you've enjoyed it- as you can tell these poems are love poems created by Hic for Astrid._

_Here is a cool fact: Astrid's name does in fact mean Divine Beauty. That is pretty cool! _

_If you'd like to see more of my works, check out my profile where there is a link to my blog! (I post self created short stories and poems!)_

_Thanks guys love y'all!_


	3. Freedom

**Higher**

It's in my bones  
>I feel it pulsating<br>Through my veins-  
>Through my head<br>My arms tremble

My teeth gnash  
>The hairs on my hand<br>Rise in attention  
>Palms get sweaty<br>With pure anticipation.

As I soar-  
>Free! High above!<br>On top of the world  
>Through the cotton balls<br>Discover the breeze  
>Of the heavens so fresh<p>

I scream in joy- it is  
>The only sound.<br>The wind carries it  
>To the ears of birds<br>Startled at the sight  
>Of a man, flying.<p>

Toothless opens his mouth  
>His gums flap- he closes his eyes<br>A low grunt escapes his belly  
>He is happy- he is one.<br>With the sky, the clouds.  
>The freedom.<p>

Up here we don't think  
>Up here we just do<br>There is nothing better  
>Than soaring mightily<br>Without a care in the world!

...

**Flight**

Contentment  
>Is flying gently over calm waters<br>Waves casually lapping  
>Rising and falling in one motion<br>I feel sea breeze in my hair  
>With Astrid right behind me<p>

Satisfaction  
>Is riding into the scarlet sky<br>Of the burning orb- the sun!  
>Descending to it's place<br>Hidden behind the mountains  
>To bring the end of day.<p>

Happiness  
>Is gliding above the clouds<br>As the fair moon radiates it's light  
>And the stars twinkle in the night<br>I feel Astrid's arm wrapped around me  
>Her presence and embrace comforts me<p>

I feel my dad's gaze  
>From the skies above<br>He always watches out for us  
>A chief protects his Own.<p>

But when I'm up here  
>My mind simply clears<br>Astrid, Toothless-  
>And the beautiful night sky.<p>

...

_Hey guys! This is the (most probably) last set of Poems. Thanks to anyone who has enjoyed my poems thus far! Its been real fun writing it!_

_If you like my work (I do this every time haha) please please check ouuut my blog. There are more poems and short stories there! Link is in my profile- or if you're too lazy..._

_ .sg_

_Theres the link so please check it out!_

_Would love to hear from y'all so do drop a review! This segment of poem was trying to recreate the emotions of flying- something which I thought the movies did quite well. There are two emotions that I get- one of pure adrenaline rush and one of serenity in the air. Hence these two poems. I hoped you've enjoyed all the poems! Thanks so much for reading!_

_PS I'm working on a story at the moment (in prose form!). Do look out for it- I promise it to be rather epic! Love y'all!_


	4. Fear

**Nightmares**

You know what scares me the most?  
>It's the source of my Nightmares<br>I find myself all alone  
>And strapped to a golden chair<p>

I hear the words that rings out  
>"Praise be to the Chief of our tribe!"<br>I feel blood seeping from my ears  
>The cheers are just way too loud<p>

The shadows are revealed and I see smiling faces  
>All the same- their faces concrete<br>Even you and Toothless

No lips are moving but I can hear the voices  
>Telling me of how I am the greatest of all the chieftains<br>I look at my hand but now it's free  
>And I'm grasping a sword<p>

I can't help it and I raise it to the clouds up high  
>Shouting word of command<br>From the bottom the earth cracks  
>From it seeps burning magma<br>All the smiling people still happy as they melt like wax

Now I'm alone again with only a sea of lava for company  
>I realize that I've killed the people that I am supposed to care for<br>My heart turns to lead and I scoff and I sniff  
>My emotions are just dead like the people I've just killed<p>

Than I wake up with a scream  
>My mind regaining control of my body<br>And my thoughts- my emotions and my hands  
>I see Toothless still snoozing gently on the roof<br>As I sob quietly to myself

I'm not a leader like that  
>I'm not a leader like that<p>

…

**To Death**

My fears are torn open  
>I see a million eyes on me<br>Wearing a mask to hide behind  
>No- this isn't me!<p>

But I can't come out of hiding  
>And show my true face in public<br>Or they will see the red-rimmed eyes  
>Of a person that keeps on crying<p>

My people expect me to be a leader  
>They look up to me and look to me<br>For help and for guidance- but who  
>Who am I? And what do I have?<p>

"I'll lead you to your death!"  
>I want to scream out this fact<br>But I see my dads pride  
>Bursting brightly in their eyes<p>

I feel a lump upon my throat  
>I can never measure up<br>To the person my dad was  
>Even as he sailed dead on a boat<p>

I tear myself away from people  
>And go riding through the clouds<br>But my thoughts are down below  
>I'm dragging all of them deeper<p>

I've spent my nights wondering  
>Is this truly who I am?<br>Just another hopeless leader  
>Leading people to their deaths?<p>

…

_Hey guys! I've decided to not shut this story down after all, just in case I have sudden motivation to write a poem or two. I really hope you've enjoyed my poems so far- if you'd like to check out my other works check out my blog! Link is on my profile!_

_As for this set of Poems, I just felt like exploring the depth of Hic's fear of being a leader. I initially set out to write this as a non-HTTYD Poem, but I found Hic's voice starting to appear so I'm like "Why not?" _

_Do drop a review! I love hearing from y'all _

_Lorde: THANKS MAN HAHA HEY LOOK I'VE WRITTEN ANOTHER ONE! Apologies its not a Hiccstrid one though! Thanks for all your positive comments you've really made my week _

_Guest: Thanks for pointing that out! Changes are made! _

_Love y'all!_


End file.
